youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Simontv17
Simon, better known online as simontv17, is an American plushtuber who focuses on other topics as well such as gaming, k'nex Mario Kart tracks, live-action videos, unboxing, tutorials, etc. However, most of the videos are on plush videos in his main series Simontive which is sometimes incorrectly treated the same as simontv17. Simontive currently has 6 seasons which its own themes, but there are generally two separations in the series of season 5 and 6 and the season 4 and earlier. Most of the plush videos take place in a fictional country called "Dogland" which has its own states of Appleland, Budland and recently Yoshi's Island, their own embassy, passport control, and borders. Most of these divisions are based on editing style and the plot of the story since these seem very different. There is a series called Mr. Dinosaur's Adventure which is a story based on Mr. Dinosaur who is one of the main charters in Simontive. Some of the other series are less popular, but some notable exceptions are the K'nex Mario Kart Wii tracks, the video on using FM Radio on an airplane, and some of the live-action videos. Most of the plush videos have some humor built in the story. Simontive These videos are the main series on simontv17, and this is where the "Simon" is the main character of the channel. This has the most videos of the channel in total. Simontive 5-6 Season 5 and 6 are considered the best two seasons in terms of upload schedule, plotline, and the amount of characters. The general conflict starts at the end of Simontive 4 where a terrorist group called "DTO" or "Dogland Terrorist Organization" kills Limon's who's Simon's wife. DTO is headed by a duck named Yi formerly called Acholduck who has other group members rebel against Simon and the Dogland government. Later, Simon takes action, and there are videos of various fights and tensions between these two groups. Later other characters join different sides, and there was countries being aligned to one side or another. Dogland also officially called the "Republic of Dogland" was aligned with the UK and the USA while Yi had their own proclaimed version of Dogland which was aligned with the People's Republic of China. DTO later switched into to (DRO) Dogland Rebel Organization Later, these conflicts grew, and this issue grew again. However, Yi was able to obtain "Sofa Territory" which was its own territory/country inside of Dogland. However, Simon could have Dogland became under full control of Yi. All of the videos have closed captioning in this group range but may be a little bit inaccurate and is filmed in 1080p. List of Some Major Characters *Simon: Main Character, president of Dogland, protagonist *Mr. Dinosaur: Vice President *Yi (Wang): President of Sofa Territory/DRO/DTO, main enemy *Yi's Twin: Vice president of Sofa Territory, almost same as Yi. *Penguin Jr.: slimpeachluigi in comments section, army leader, works with Airport Rabbit, made appearance in the 200 Subscriber Special *Governor FBI: Diplomat from the United States to Dogland, works at embassy *Kimon: Simon's sister-in-law and helps out, is creative and sometimes a hero *Erik Wamboldt: American living in Dogland and Sofa Territory and makes funny jokes Simontive 1-4 Most of these videos are considerably shorter or have vary episode lengths. Most of the videos have a shaky camera, and there was just more exploring in these seasons. There was considered fewer episodes per season, and there was generally conflict that would be solved within this episode. All of the filming was done on the spot, and most videos have no editing. However, there are few episodes in season 4 which had more planing. List of Some Major Characters *Simon: Main characters, almost all of the videos revolve around him *Mr. Dinosaur: Helper of Simon *Yoshi: Helps out Simon, has about equal power in the show at this point *Acholduck: Enemy of Simon, attacks Simon often *Zanna: Sometimes referenced as an enemy that is above Acholduck, some say its an originally from an anime *Limon: Simon's wife, was killed at the end of Simontive 4 Special Videos Most of these special videos are usually done to denote a milestone on the channel or just quick announcements which are done with plushes. However, some of the videos are done with live-action. Here is a list of the notable subscriber specials. 100 Subscriber Special This video involved having Microsoft Translator singing "Hotel California" and "I'm Glad You Came" for a couple minutes along with a short film that involved a school shooting. This video has been age restricted, and this was 9 minutes long with only a couple minute being live-action. 100 Subscriber Special Part 2 This video involved having a voice actor open a package of another plush of Simon who is in better condition than the original. 200 Subscriber Special This video has live-action and plush portions. The plot of the story is that Penguin Jr. has to leave Dogland in some possible future, and he transforms into the real world. The voice actor of Penguin Jr. has to clap a tree three times to get back into Dogland, and he realizes that a subscriber goal of 200 subscribers was met. There is a part two of the milestone since there is a video that shows the unboxng of another plush Simon who is in a better condition. The California Candidates Done Right This was the 300 subscriber video special, and this was entirely a live-action film. This is in part a political PSA since there are four candidates who want to become the governor of California, and they all present funny ideas on the reasons for electing them. However, the former governor of California called Arnold Schwarzenegger shows up in the dialog and in the sky. There are some jokes about the ghost character supporting Arnold over Brown. 400 Subscriber Special - Simon Reacts This video involves reacting to a video that a user named CuckooCuck made for simontv17, and this video contained a lot of memes. The original version of the video was Simontive 6 Episode 36 which was converted to make it more funny which was called, "Simon gets PTSD and Loses his fucking mind (gone sexual) (Crying)" which is a clickbait title since there is no crying in the video. Due to the commentary in the video, the video was considerably longer than the original, and there is footage of Simon typing a comment on the CuckooCuck's video about his final reaction. 500 Subscriber Special There is a uncertainty about this subscriber milestone since there has not been a formal announcement on a video as on September 16, 2019. However, the creation of this wiki page cements that simontv17 has reached 500 subscribers. Mr. Dinosaur's Adventure This is a relativity new series that involves Mr. Dinosaur moving to Dogland and experiencing a new life, and there are not as many uploads as Simontive due to a later release date and more infrequent uploads. The videos tend to be shorter than Simontive 5 and 6 episodes. Dogland Dogland also officially called the Republic of Dogland is the fictionally country that is a sovereign state that Simon controls. Dogland is featured in Simontive 1-6 and Mr. Dinosaur's Adventure which are sometimes are referenced in other series, and the geography and politics are mentioned sometimes in these two series. There is no uncertainty of the capital of Dogland, but the embassy are mentioned are in Napvile, Budland. Budland is the largest state in Dogland, and Appleland is another founding state of Dogland. However, Simontive 5 Episode 29 shows an election where Yoshi's Island voted to join Dogland. However, Dogland has been invaded by another group called DRO/DTO/Peoples' and Dogs' Republic of Dogland, and this group is very active along with Chinese support. However, this group eventually was able to obtain some unofficial territory after a tank race, and Sofa Territory is now an official country inside of Dogland in three separate places. Even though Sofa Territory is not contained directly to one another, Sofa Territory is not entirely made of Sofa. Some cities/towns in Dogland include: *Napvile, Budland *Rhino, Budland *Simon's Island, Budland *Attic City *Red Flag City, Yoshi's Island K'nex Mario Kart Wii These videos are about building K'nex Mario Kart tracks which are either custom or in the game which are more popular than the regular videos. There are a total in 4 videos in this series. Other Notable Videos or Series The most popular video on the channel is called "How To Get Free FM Radio on an Airplane with Android" which has received many likes and dislikes. Despite this tactic being able to work on an airplane as verified by a few other sources, there are still quite a few dislikes. Another popular video showcases Super Mario 64 DS with hacks or not having hacks which are somewhat popular, but there does not seem to be any uploads concerning this topic. Relations with other YouTubers simontv17 has sent fanmail to other YouTubers such as J.J. McCullough which was a UV penhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bub_XKs8QDg&feature=youtu.be&t=826, and he announced on Twitter on September 27, 2019 that there will be fanmail sent to Geography Now in a tweethttps://twitter.com/Simontv17YT/status/1177818547206049792. However, Geography Now has not opened the package as of the moment. Due to the Geography Now team not receiving the package, Simon tweeted out a delay.https://twitter.com/Simontv17YT/status/1177818547206049792 Simon has posted a comment on JackSucksAtLife's video called, "Which of my subscribers has the LEAST subscribers?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ci8RpXbsuMk," but he has not been featured by Jack.https://imgur.com/amKs2C6 Subscriber Milestones *100 subscribers: December 11, 2016 *200 subscribers: February 24, 2018 *300 subscribers: September 27, 2018 *400 subscribers: March 19, 2019 *500 subscribers: September 16, 2019/September 27, 2019 * * means that the subscriber count moved bellow the goal before rereaching the goal, or the subscriber count went above 500 subscribers then moving back down. Trivia *The production company for simontv17's videos is called Dogland Films Productions. *There are voice actors which are supposedly unknown and want to remain anonymous. *There were two days in April 2019 where he has gained 30 subscribers in one day. *There are two top ten list which put simontv17 as the number one plushtuber. However, on around September 18, the two list were merged into one list. Then for some strange reason with even over 20% of the votes on one of the list, simontv17 fell down many rankings despite having minimal votes. However, as of September 22, 2019, he is back in 3rd place. On September 26, 2019, he has reached 2nd place. *A lot of the seasons of Simontive has its own theme song which has its own playlist. *Simontv17 created his account days before the first upload. *There are flyers for promoting simontv17 on the about page. *He sometimes does premiers for video uploads such as on January 12, 2020 with community engagement. References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers